


The Lucky Ones

by jvngfs



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jvngfs/pseuds/jvngfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun gets casted as a part of the Pleasure Group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lucky Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an article stating that some trainees are casted to please other trainees. This work is purely fictional.

It ended better than it started. Better than what they were expecting at least. This is what Woohyun thinks as he is laying on his bed, squeezed against the wall because the bed is too narrow for he and Sunggyu to both to sleep in but a narrow bed never stopped them anyway. 

They wrapped up the last concert of their world tour only a few hours ago but all of them are already long gone into dreamland. All of them except Woohyun who, as he is lazily stroking Sunggyu's bare back, still can't believe that they managed to make it despite all the hardships and the troubles they had to go through. Sunggyu stirs a bit in his sleep and just that is enough for Woohyun to know that it was worth it. It was worth it because he can hear Dongwoo's laugh everyday, he can finally see Howon smiles and he can spend his nights looking at Sunggyu. Them who were so used to have their time together restrained to two hour every few weeks. Now he can spend hours admiring and learning every curves of Sunggyu's body and for that, it was worth it. They succeeded even if they were doomed to perish and because of that Woohyun can't help but feel both immensely happy and proud. Back then he used to wish that they could have had another story, that they could have been born in another time and place but now, in the darkness of their dorm and the fans' cheers still reverberating in his ears, Woohyun wouldn't change anything.

\--

Woohyun has always been handsome. Really handsome. All the people he ever met agreed; a single glance at his appearance had always been enough to acknowledge it. And Woohyun is aware of it because people complimented him for his looks his whole life. At first he liked it. He was proud; finally something he had more than the others, finally something in him that deserved to be praised, but then, as the years went by, he came to understand that being handsome was a way of saying that he didn't have anything else.

Woohyun isn't really smart; always in the middle of his class. He isn't really funny; he has always been the quiet but nice boy in school. He doesn't have any special talents; he can play piano but not well enough to be considered good, he can play soccer but isn't skilled enough to be an respected player. 

Woohyun is just average in everything. But Woohyun is handsome and he knows it. 

 

The day right after his graduation, he wakes up early and nervous, rising off his bed with a jump. He didn't do good enough on his exams to be accepted into a prestigious university but it doesn't really matter because Woohyun has a plan: it takes him exactly 42 minutes to go to the company. He stands in line. Spells his name to the lady who asks him and then, waits. 

 

Woohyun always dreamed of becoming an idol. He has always marveled at how perfect they look, how funny they are and how well they can sing. He didn't do good in school - mostly because he wasn't that interested - but he is handsome, and being handsome is the most important thing when it comes to idols. It is his chance. He can be successful in something for the first time in his life. Finally his looks are going to be useful. Woohyun is confident as he waits in the small crowded room. The others boys around him may be talented but aren't as handsome as he is. Some of them could even be called ugly. Woohyun is certain he will make it.

 

The smiles on the judges' faces don't lie. They are satisfied with his natural face and overall appearance. Woohyun sings and dances but he doesn't try that hard; he isn't that good in either of the exercises anyway. But he looks at them straight. He knows the power of his eyes. He stares at them the whole time. He doesn't speak much. Them neither. But they smile and Woohyun is confident.

 

The call comes two days later. In one afternoon of June. He is taken. He needs to come to the company to sign his training contract. His mother cries. His father pats his head proudly. He feels happy.

 

He hasn't been that much excited in his life before than when he enters the company to meet the CEO. He wishes him luck and congratulates him on being accepted. It is exactly what Woohyun wanted. It is exactly what Woohyun ever hoped for. It is his chance to make something out of his life and he won't miss it.

 

Except that things don't really turn out as they should have. 

 

On his first day they give him a card. It is supposed to allow him to enter the company freely. It has his name, his picture, the day he started training and a "PG" written in red on it. They tell him to always keep it with him. All trainees must have their cards with them at anytime.

They explain to him that the day is separated into four lessons. The first three hours of the morning are dedicated to an acting lesson, then there is the singing lesson and in the afternoon, dancing. And then the last two hours of the day are leisure time. After all that the trainees are free but they are advised to keep practicing on their own until late at night. Woohyun is already thrilled just thinking about it. He is motivated to work hard to debut as soon as possible.

 

\--

 

"Is he one the new trainees from the PG?," a girl whispers as he walks past her. "They sure know how to motivate us, he's so handsome," she sighs, staring right at him shamelessly.

He only arrived a day ago and yet, those words are all he hears as he walks around the company. When he tried to interact with people, as he did in hope of making friends, each one of them asked "Are you a part of the PG?" with a scornful look that Woohyun couldn't fully understand.

Yes, he is a part of the PG because his card says so, but why does it matter? He doesn't even know what PG means. Not that he dares asking; he is too shy and too scared to be made fun of for being ignorant. But still, the reactions people are giving him have something off. Something that makes him feel like he is missing on something really important, like he is the only one unaware of his own situation.

It isn't until the middle of the afternoon that he gets a chance to ask to a cute guy who is dancing on his own even during the five minutes break of the dance lesson. Woohyun saw his card when he took his phone out of his pocket; it fell down right next to him. He is also a part of the PG and yet it doesn't look like people are treating him any differently. 

He approaches him politely and quietly, even though they are probably around the same age. "Hi, hey, I'm sorry," he starts, flinching when the guy stops dancing to look at him straight in the eyes. He has broad shoulders and scary eyes. He doesn't look pleased at all to be interrupted. "Are you a part of the PG too?," Woohyun inquires tentatively, worried that the others might hear. The guy's face relaxes a bit at the question, letting his mouth twitch into a smirk. 

"Yeah, I am. Why?" He comes closer, letting his eyes travel all around Woohyun's body with such intensity that it makes him uncomfortable. He doesn't give him the eager and excited look the others did, no, he stares at him like he is analyzing him. It is somehow even worse. 

"I-I just got casted yesterday," Woohyun swallows hard, "There's PG written on my card too," he explains in a worried, fearful voice that makes the guy eyebrows furrow, his face turning into a half-sad, half-surprised expression that Woohyun can't really interpret. "What-What does it mean?" 

Woohyun expects it to be something bad as he experienced how the other trainees were looking down on him but what the guy says is far worst than what he was prepared to. 

"PG stands for Pleasure Group. Both of us weren't casted as simple trainees, we were casted as a part of the Pleasure Group." It is more matter-of-factly than anything but the words are enough to cause Woohyun to take a step back in shock. Pleasure, what is that? Nobody told him about it.

The guy sends him a pitiful look, probably surprised that he is finding out just now and he squeezes his shoulder in a reassuring way. "Don't worry too much, if you work really hard in practicing the areas you lack in, you may still be able to debut." This time his voice is confident, willing even. 

Woohyun wipes a tear about to spill in the corner of his eye. "I wasn't cast as a regular trainee?" The words aren't still believable to him. It doesn't make sense. They told him he was handsome, they made him believe he was in and now he learns that there is two different groups of trainees. He doesn't want to believe it. They must be playing a joke on him.

"Wait," He calls as the guy starts leaving, grabbing his sleeve. "You didn't explain what Pleasure Group means." It is useless as Woohyun already guessed what it is. He isn't that naive, but still he wants to hear it loudly and clearly.

"It means that we're here to pleasure the real trainees. We're basically here to open up opportunities for them. Now, please let go of my sleeve, I have to go back to practice." The guy looks a bit annoyed now, but mostly startled by Woohyun's ignorance of what he got himself into. He should have read his contract better. He should have also ask around and do some research before deciding to become an idol in this company, but he had been blinded by the fame and the money they promised him. 

It hits Woohyun that leisure time most likely doesn't stand for a time when they can do what they want. It is the time when the Pleasure Group is supposed to do what they were hired for.

Woohyun wants to cry, to run away and never comes back. Unfortunately, he can't. His parents already went through a lot to allow him to be a trainee. He gave up on University, he gave up on his friends. There is no way he can go back to his parents' house right now. No way he will be able to stand the shame of telling to them what is going on in this company and how his dream has been shattered as soon as he got in.

Honestly, he is aware that he isn't that talented. His singing is just average and his dancing clumsy but he is handsome, and people always told him that it was the most important thing to succeed in this field. He has been stupid and naive enough to believe it. 

He already heard rumors about a sex traffic going on in the entertainment industry and never thought those were accurate. He looks around to the other trainees still scrutinizing him and he suddenly can't keep his head up anymore, both shame and anger crushing down on him. 

 

When he ditches the dance practice to go the CEO, the guy he talked to earlier gives him a disapproving look. One that burns his skin a little more than it should have. He can't accept this. He is going to have a talk with the CEO and begs him to accept him within the trainee group. He will do anything.

It doesn't work.

The CEO explains thoroughly the purposes of the contract he signed, making sure he has no way of backing off now. But it isn't what makes Woohyun stay. If the problem was only a stupid contract he could have gone to the police, sued the company and be done with it. No, what makes Woohyun stay is the possibilities he still has. It is one of the best company of the country. Only very few little people had a chance to train inside it. The CEO assures him that he can follow the same lessons as the regular trainees, he will even attend the monthly evaluation, and if it happens that he is indeed good enough, he will be able to switch to the trainee group and actually debut. Many idols actually started by being in the Pleasure Group. He gives him names. Famous names.  
The second thing that makes him stay is a rational thinking. Even if he can't debut, he will still train in one of the most popular company, meaning that after a year or so he will be accepted in any other companies of the country. It isn't a chance Woohyun can afford to miss. He can survive it. Only a few months of working hard. After all, the guy he met earlier was an awesome dancer. One of the best of the dance class, actually. There is no doubt that he is idol material. He saw him practice even during the break; he felt his burning ambition. It can't be so bad. 

"Since you just got in yesterday, you don't have any appointments yet." A sigh of relief. He isn't ready for that yet. He won't ever be ready to sell himself. "I'll let you know when you have one." The CEO leads him to the door and when Woohyun is left alone in the hallway he almost collapses on the floor.

He understands the heavy looks on him now. It was the trainees reflecting if they should request him or not. They were looking at him the same way they would do to a piece of clothing in a shop. Woohyun feels dirty. He runs to his room before the end of the practice, avoiding the trainees and just wanting to fall on his bed and to forget everything. Of course it doesn't work that way and he only spends a few hours alternating between crying and a dreamless sleep. 

He is awaken by the door of his room opening loudly. Two trainees chatting cheerfully enter. One of them is the dance-guy and the other one is a tall one with broad shoulders. Both of them look exhausted, painting, with sweats dripping down their necks. One glance at the clock is enough to make Woohyun blush, realizing in horror from where they're coming from. He diverts his eyes from their bodies unable to stand to look at them and think about what will happen to him soon.

"Hi, I'm the new trainee Nam Woohyun, nice to meet you," he bows politely nonetheless, trying not to sound too out of it. The dance-guy just sneers as he takes off his shirt and throws it away in the laundry basket. 

"It's okay, drop the formalities," the other guy replies with a smile that takes Woohyun's breath away. They are indeed choosing the Pleasure Group trainees based on their looks. They are both incredibly handsome with well-defined bodies and attractive faces. Woohyun realizes just now that he has nothing on them. He isn't more handsome nor more talented. "I'm Lee Sungyeol by the way, and the sulking guy over there, Lee Howon," he extends his hand and Woohyun shakes it weakly. 

"Are you... Are you-," his face gets hot again, "from the PG too?" He squeaks shyly, worried to be rude but Sungyeol simply laughs at Woohyun's discomfort. 

"Yeah. We always room with trainees from the same group," he explains. "Did you go to you first appointment yet?" This time he sounds a bit excited and even Howon stops whatever he is doing to look at Woohyun.

"No, not yet. No one requested me yet." Sungyeol nods in silence and Howon stops listening. Woohyun wants to ask them questions about it, about what it really means to pleasure the trainees but the fear of what they might answer makes it hard to talk. 

"Don't worry," Sungyeol says as he seems to notice how anxious he really is, sitting on the edge of his bed with his hands resting on his knees, "The first one's the hardest one. Then you get used to it and it just feels like another work," he shrugs and he talks about it in such a casual manner that Woohyun can't believe him. There is no way anything like this could be 'just work'. No way.

"Do you guys get-," his voice cracks at the end and he has to clear his throat. "Do you guys get appointments every day?" He looks at them expectantly, wanting to catch something in their faces that will tell him that they don't. Sungyeol laughs again, this time at Woohyun's tentativeness. 

"It depends how popular you are, actually." He glances towards Howon. "But both of us have been training for a long time, three years now, so... let's say we're a bit different." 

Three years is a long time Woohyun thinks. A very long time. "Different?" He repeats to encourage him to continue.

"Yeah, well, people who trained for a long time gain some advantages," he seems to be careful with his words to not give Woohyun a shock. "It's not like it's a written rule or anything but it just happens like that," he smiles as he goes on, "we found trainees that like us. And since we all trained for quite a long time now, they can ask us to be exclusive." 

"Exclusive? Like you can only get requested by a certain trainee?" Sungyeol nods. "Are you dating then?" This time he sighs heavily.

"No, dating and sexual intercourse outside of the leisure time are strictly forbidden." Sungyeol warns with a frightening seriousness. Woohyun notes to himself to remember it. He doesn't want to get fired from the company over such a small matter. He wants to do his time and get out of here as soon as possible.

 

When Woohyun falls asleep later that night, he feels lucky to have found such nice roommates. They are both kind and more experienced than he is. Seeing them having such a good situation where they only have one trainee to pleasure and are working really hard to become singers gives him hope and makes him want to try his best to succeed. He is sure he will make it and be able to go back to his home and tell his parents proudly that he became an idol.

When Woohyun wakes up his eyes are red and he is exhausted. The bit of comfort he got from talking to Howon and Sungyeol last night quickly faded away to leave him with the horrible thoughts of what he will have to do soon. He already tried to imagine a way of escaping from this place; sneaking out at night, taking the bus and then the train to his house, convincing his parents to send him back to school. He imagined it very precisely but then he remembered how powerful entertainment companies are, how they will sue his parents because he broke his contract and how he will loose any chance to debut. He isn't even good in school, becoming an idol is his only chance, Woohyun knows it and Woohyun has to hang into that until the end. 

His body is still numb from the intense practice he had yesterday. It was his first day and he isn't used to do such a drastic work out. To sum it up, Woohyun wakes up feeling worse than he ever felt and if it isn't for his body condition, it is for how upset he is with himself. He wishes he could call his mother to tell her what is happening but he can't even accept it yet. 

It all happened so quickly and easily, he reflects. A very simple acronym on a card. It was all it took. And here he is. His insides churn a bit and he is on the verge of throwing up for a moment. He swallows hard, trying to remember how to breath, trying to put things into perspective. It isn't easy. Even when Sungyeol pats his head, saying "hard night, uh? It's always like that at first" it doesn't make him feel better. Sungyeol and Howon probably heard him cry all night, he realizes, but they didn't say anything, bearing with his whines and showing only the slightest sympathy. Not that Woohyun was hoping for more from people he just met but he wishes he had someone to rely on. Someone that would tell him that staying here is a bad idea, that he should run away as quickly as possible and inform the police.

Tears threaten to spill again as he stands up to go wash up and get dress. Howon is brushing his teeth in the bathroom and Woohyun thinks he catches a bit of empathy on his face as their eyes meet up through the mirror but it is so sudden and so quickly gone that he thinks it might just be his imagination. Especially since Howon doesn't say anything about how awful he looks or how swollen his eyes are as he passes by him to put down his toothbrush. 

 

\--

 

The acting is nice. Woohyun likes it. He learns to hide his card well at the bottom of his pocket and nobody makes comments about him today. They have to practice a script from a drama and he is paired with one really pretty guy - who introduces himself as Sungjong and starts calling him "hyung" without even asking -, and one petite girl who seems to be already really good at acting. 

They repeat the scene two or three times and they both give tons of advices to Woohyun. If he isn't really confident in singing or dancing, he knows that he can be a decent actor. He has the looks and the voice for it. 

Sungjong seems a bit shy at first when they talk about how they are going to present their work to the teacher and then cute by the way he keeps saying "hyung, you're doing well" but when they actually get to the acting, he is surprisingly talented; his feminine looks completely rubbed out to let out a manly young man. By the way he is moving with grace, Woohyun can tell that he is also a good dancer. A kind of fascination starts to grow inside him for this creature. If it is how good and how perfectly innocent trainees are supposed to look, Woohyun doesn't stand a chance. 

Sungjong is patient and seems willing to teach Woohyun. He tells him how to use his hands to emphasize his acting, he praises his face; saying that it is Woohyun's biggest asset, he even tries to teach him how to work on his pronunciation. 

Woohyun wonders if Sungjong actually believes he is a trainee; probably not since he doesn't have a room in the trainees' building, but still it is quite surprising to see how nice and caring and adorable he is. There is something about him that gives him a feel of natural kindness. Something Woohyun never encountered in any other human being in such a pure and beautiful state. 

They work quite well during the acting practice and the teacher even tells Woohyun that he has potential. He doesn't really think he has any but he is glad he got praised. "Thanks," he whispers to Sungjong as they leave the room and the boy shrugs, "It's nothing, hyung," with a smile. It isn't nothing and Sungjong is probably aware of it. Maybe Woohyun just made a new friend. 

Sungjong made him forget for a bit what is his status in the company. For a bit, he thought that he really was a trainee. It felt great and he is thankful for that, but unfortunately, as soon as he is alone again he is reminded of what awaits him and the fear coming from anticipation of what might happen comes back to haunt him. 

 

\--

 

Woohyun doesn't have to wait long before the news arrives. It is lunch and he is eating potatoes egg rolls at the cafeteria when one of the staff approaches him. "Nam Woohyun, is that right?" Embarrassment suddenly emerges in him, creating a lump in his throat and making him unable to swallow his mouthful. His hands are trembling and he has to fold them in his lap to calm them down. He knows already.

"Yes, it's me." He looks around but nobody seems to have noticed that he is being addressed by a staff about his appointment. 

"You got your first appointment. Today, 5 p.m., Room 17." He announces while reading carefully his piece of paper. Woohyun simply nods, signifying that he understood and he has to lower his head in order to hide the bright red of his cheeks.

The food in his plate looks disgusting now and Woohyun is feeling so full he thinks he won't ever need to eat anymore. His hands are still shaking and he tries really hard not to cry. He doesn't want to drag anymore attention to him. He is scared, so scared that he can't move. Even when he extends his legs to try to stand he fails miserably and has to wait until his body regain its strength. Woohyun doesn't think he will be able to do it. It is too hard, too awful. Just imagining walking to the room of whoever it is, seems impossible to do. The shame is too strong to be ignored. 

Woohyun doesn't have many experiences when it comes to sex. Actually, he only has one. With that boy from school who was following him around until he finally pressed a shy kiss on his lips. Three months later, Woohyun allowed him to fuck him one night as they were watching movies at his house. It was it. After that they broke up and Woohyun was too busy wondering what he would do after school to care about it. Kibum was nice, sweet and he had the softest hair Woohyun ever touched. He liked that about him. He really did. But it wasn't that thrilling. The sex had been okay. Kibum spent a long time preparing him and made sure he was enjoying himself as much as possible but it wasn't mind-blowing. Sometimes Woohyun misses him, especially when he is feeling lonely or when people refuse his skin ship - Kibum never refused it. Sometimes, he wished he could still stroke his hair and play video games until 3 a.m.

It all happened two years ago. A long time ago. 

Woohyun tries not to think about how the trainee will be like and how it will all happen. He thinks that if he is handsome it will be easier but then he remembers the whole situation he is in and he realizes that he probably won't be able to get turned on no matter what. Then, it hits him that the trainee might be a girl and it is all worse because there is no way he'll be competent to please her. He doesn't really like girls in the first place and since he never tried it, it is even scarier. Yet, he knows that he has to do a good job. If he can't do it, then he will probably be kicked out of the company and his already slim chances of debuting will disappear. 

"You got it already?" A low voice asks right next to him, making him jump in his seat as he comes back to reality. It is Sungyeol and his goofy smile sitting in front of him. Woohyun is glad to see him; relieved even.

"Yeah, today, 5 p.m.," he whispers, trying to find something in Sungyeol's face that will tell him that everything will be okay.

"That's pretty quick," Sungyeol points more to himself than to Woohyun, "Well it's not surprising, it's been a while since we got anyone new." Woohyun hums, wondering if that means he will have to go to everyone who finds any interest in him. "What room did you get?" This time Sungyeol leans over their plates and drops his voice, making it only audible for Woohyun. 

"17," he replies immediately. Maybe Sungyeol knows him or her and will be able to give him tips. Maybe Sungyeol will be able to reassure him.

"Oh," Sungyeol nods knowingly, "he's fine," he adds and Woohyun lets out a sigh of relief. He is a man, and he is fine. At least, he won't have to face some kinky weirdo - not that he knows if there is any but he still feels better knowing this.

"Fine? How fine?" Woohyun presses him. Sungyeol blinks, surprised and then lets out a chuckle.

"Kind of hot, I guess. Cute." Cute? How cute? Woohyun tries to picture him but can't really. The only thing he can think of right now is what he is going to want to do to him and it makes him sick. So sick that listening to Sungyeol is hard as his ears are buzzing and his potatoes rolls are menacing to escape his stomach. "I've only been with him once or twice, before I got my regular. He has been training for almost two years I think." Two years is a long time. Woohyun wonders if he is good at singing or dancing and how good he actually is to be real trainee. 

"Do you know how old is he?," he asks, trying to get as much information as he can even if he isn't sure yet if it is making things easier or harder for him.

"No, I don't really remember. Older than me that's for sure." Sungyeol shrugs. "Don't worry, it'll go just fine." He smiles weakly, patting Woohyun's shoulder as he would do to a good friend.

"What if-" The words get stuck in his throat. "What if I can't please him or-," he hesitates, embarrassment creeping up his cheeks, "I can't get aroused. What do I do?" He avoids his eyes, trying to hide his blushing but Sungyeol just smiles.

"You don't have to worry about that. He knows you just got here, you'll just have to do whatever he asks." Woohyun cocks his head. "And, well, if you're too anxious to get a hard-on, just close your eyes and think about something hot." He laughs a bit louder this time and Woohyun doesn't think he will be able to just close his eyes and forget that he is about to have sex with someone against his will. "But Room 17 isn't bad, he'll probably get you turn on on his own." He winks and Woohyun's stomach flips again even if Sungyeol is just trying to loosen up the atmosphere. Woohyun tries to comfort himself by thinking about how all the trainees are supposed to be handsome or at least have good bodies and maybe he will be able to just focus on the guy's body and get away with it. 

 

\--

 

The practice is even harder today. Woohyun's muscles are tired and over stretched and the teacher is being even more demanding to him. Woohyun needs to improve fast if he wants to have a positive review at the next monthly evaluation. They are expecting much more from the Pleasure Group because they are supposed to be desperate for debuting. If he hopes he can integrate the trainee group he will have to prove them that he is good, really good. Woohyun already knows that if his voice is more than okay, there is no way he will be able to surpass some of the trainees he heard singing during the previous days. He decides to focus on dancing instead which is quite hard considering that he has a terrible balance and a natural clumsy attitude. But he tries really hard and when the teacher tells him to do it again and again and again until he is sweating buckets and is about to faint, he doesn't complain. He tries to impersonate Howon's dancing since he is already great and even if he doesn't have the sharpness of his moves or the ease with which he manages reproduce every ones of the teachers' gestures, he isn't that bad. At least, he is convinced that with enough training and will, he will be able to become good enough to become a real trainee. Or at least he has to hang on to that thought for now.

Dancing so hard while focusing on how he should put strength to his muscles to do well makes him forget for a bit what is waiting for him after that. It is always at the back of his mind; the fear and disgust still not leaving, but it isn't so preoccupying that he can't think of anything else. It is there but for a few hours, Woohyun is able to put it away. 

The dance lesson finishes at 4:30 p.m. and only one glance at the clock is enough to make him shiver in anxiety and worry. It is already so close. Too close. A shower, dressing nicely but not too nicely - to look decent but not wanting to give the guy the feel he is eager to do it - and it is already time to go. Howon gives him a squeeze on the shoulder as he leaves their room, whispering a "good luck" or maybe it is "don't worry" but to Woohyun it sounds just the same as he isn't even able to hear it properly. 

It doesn't feel real as he walks down the hallways, ashamed, under the others trainees glares who probably know exactly where he is going. They probably regard him as dirty or useless and it is exactly how Woohyun is feeling right now. None of real the trainees - beside Sungjong - talked to him since he arrived here. It doesn't really matter since it was pretty expected that they would look down on the Pleasure Group but still, Woohyun hates how they scrutinize him so shamelessly but don't even address him. It is most likely that the Room 17's guy will be someone like that. Maybe he will just tell him to get undress and have his way with him, maybe he won't even care if he cries or anything. Woohyun forgets how to breath for a few seconds as the lump in his throat grows so big he can't swallow properly. 

The trainees' dorm is situated in the building right next to the Pleasure Group's dorm. It takes only four minutes to go from one building to the other. Woohyun knows it because when he first came here and they showed him around, he did that exact journey backwards, to go to his own dorm. The two doors, the elevator, the cold wind outside, another door, the elevator again, a last door, and then, the hallway. Woohyun counts silently in his head his steps, his palms clammy in his pockets and his head low as he enters. He counts to hope it will make the time go slower but it doesn't and he is already there; the long blue hallway. It is empty except for two guys chatting in front of their door. They don't even glance at Woohyun as he passes by. But then, he realizes that the trainees are probably already busy with their own appointments. It is leisure time for everyone. Images of what is may be happening behind the closed doors flash through his mind. He closes his eyes tightly to try to erase them. 

At the end of the hallway; Room 17 says the sign on the door and next to it Room 16 and 18. It all happened too quickly, Woohyun thinks. He isn't ready. His hands are shaking and his legs feel weak; if it wasn't for that he would have probably ran away already. His fist raises on his own to knock against the wooden door. It hurts his knuckles as he hits the wood too hard. One, two, three seconds and the door opens.

 

He is indeed cute. This is what Woohyun notes when he appears in the doorway, still wearing his practice clothes and looking surprised to see him. For a moment Woohyun wonders if he got the wrong room but then he realizes that the trainee's small eyes makes him look like he's almost constantly glaring when he widens his eyes. 

 

"Come in," he offers and his voice is low. He doesn't smile and it is scary. Woohyun's hands tremor doesn't calm down as he closes the door behind them. Suddenly, he feels trapped. The trainee is already sitting on the bed, probably waiting for him to join but Woohyun's legs are wobbly and his heart is beating fast in his chest. He is terrified. The trainee must notice it because he extends an awkward hand towards him, "I'm Sunggyu. Nice to meet you." The formal introduction doesn't really reassure Woohyun but at least Sunggyu smiles a bit and he looks younger than he first appeared to be. He is probably not much older than he is himself. Woohyun repeats the name in his head a few times. Sunggyu, Sunggyu, Sunggyu. It is a good name, a sweet one. And actually, as Woohyun looks at him behind his lashes, Sunggyu himself looks like a sweet person; his body at least. His chubby cheeks, his long limbs and how he seems almost uncomfortable with all his movements as he walks through the room. He looks so impressive in the small room. There is two beds but his roommate is probably away. It hits Woohyun that the room is pretty empty, beside a computer on the desk and clothes thrown out on a chair, there is barely any signs that someone is living here. Even Sunggyu looks like a foreigner in this place. 

"Woohyun," he mumbles as he accepts the extended hand - maybe a few seconds too late to be perfectly polite. It is warm and soft and Sunggyu only squeezes it lightly, as if he is scared it will break. 

"Woohyun, that's nice," he compliments and Woohyun blushes. Not because he likes it but because he is aware that Sunggyu is trying to make him relax to start the real thing. Woohyun doesn't know how long he is going to be patient and the urgency of the situation tenses him a bit more. "So, I heard you just got in?" It sounds like a question but it isn't really one. Sunggyu knows already that he just got in. 

"Yes, I arrived yesterday," Woohyun swallows hard and tries to sound casual. He is still standing awkwardly against the door when Sunggyu is already on the bed and walks carefully to the other bed to sit in front of him. Which bed will Sunggyu want to use? Which one is his own? He tries to clear his thoughts by staring out of the only window. The sun is already going down and it won't be long until night. Woohyun would rather get away with it before the dusk; it'll feel less like a dirty, sinful thing to do if it isn't night yet. "Why did you chose me?" Woohyun asks bluntly and Sunggyu's eyes widen in surprise. He is actually curious to hear it. He knows he is handsome and it is probably the answer but Woohyun is also weird and awkward and it isn't that appealing - it is mostly the reason why he didn't get any boyfriends during the past few years. Besides, usually, it is women that are the most interested in him.

Sunggyu's face flushes, he clears his throat and lets his eyes travel around Woohyun's body as if he is searching for something to say. "Um-," he stutters, "I saw you at the dance practice yesterday, I thought you looked... nice." He scans Woohyun's face, trying to detect if he gave the right answer but Woohyun doesn't say anything, wondering why he didn't notice him yesterday. 

When Sunggyu stands up to come stand in front of him, Woohyun can't help but flinch, gripping the edge of the bed with his fists. He can't even look up when Sunggyu is so close to him that he can feel his heat radiate and instead he stares blankly at his feet, waiting for him to start whatever he planned to do. 

Woohyun almost jumps at Sunggyu's next gesture. He expected him to want to touch his face or his neck or his chest, or even request him to stand up but no, instead, Sunggyu puts an hand on Woohyun's head and stroke it slightly. "How come your hair are so long?" He asks quietly. He even touches the sides of his head, wrapping his fingers through his locks. It isn't a pressing nor a burdensome touch, just light strokes of Sunggyu's soft fingers in his hair and Woohyun stays frozen the whole time, biting his lower lip, wondering what the fuck is wrong with this guy. 

Sunggyu touches his hair, neck and face for a long time with a childish amazement that makes Woohyun uncomfortable. He passes his long fingers through his bangs and even the locks hanging on his neck. He doesn't seem to get tired of it. It feels almost nice, comforting. There is something so innocent about it that it makes Woohyun forget why he is here and he even surprises himself by leaning into the touch. 

When Sunggyu stops, it isn't because he grew tired of touching Woohyun's skin, it is because Woohyun lets out a sigh of contentment that makes him still his movement. Woohyun immediately regrets it, wanting to slap himself for being so stupid. He shyly raises his head to look at Sunggyu who lets his hands fall off his head to rest on his sides. 

"Come sit next to me," Sunggyu orders with a low tone, already seated on the bed in front of Woohyun. His bed, probably. 

Woohyun's legs are weak when he stands up and he almost falls. He sits carefully on the bed next to Sunggyu, avoiding his eyes. "Closer," Sunggyu whispers. Woohyun feels tears forming at the back of his eyes as he shifts closer. So this is it. It is about to happen. He is already awaiting for Sunggyu to tell him to lay on the bed or worse to drop on his knees but he doesn't. Instead, he seizes the back of his neck with his hand and starts massaging him. Woohyun is too tense to appreciate the touch but the warmth of Sunggyu's thumb circling on his nape helps him relax a bit. "You don't have to worry, we can take things slow if you want." Sunggyu utters right next to his ear. Woohyun turns his head a bit to look at him for the first time so close and he doesn't look as impressive as he did earlier. He searches through his features for something, anything that would make him trust him, that would tell him that Sunggyu won't hurt him. 

He somehow finds it because he hears himself stutter, "Yes, please." A glimpse of relief passes through Woohyun's eyes as Sunggyu nods in understanding. He feels himself looking at Sunggyu expectantly, waiting for him to keep his promise. 

And he does. 

He cups Woohyun's face carefully, just resting his hands on his cheeks as if he is afraid he will scare him off. Sunggyu palms' are soft and they stroke him lightly, maintaining him just enough so he can't look elsewhere but his face and Sunggyu's face looks nice. Behind his always serious look Woohyun can see the youth of his features and the innocence still lingering here and there; on the curve of his small eyes, on his plump mouth. Sunggyu seems to wait long enough for Woohyun to be comfortable enough with his touch before leaning forward and pressing his lips against his. It is a sweet, almost friendly kiss, exempt of any sexual tension, just like Sunggyu is testing Woohyun's reaction. Woohyun thinks he sees a flash of worry on Sunggyu's face when he backs away but maybe he just imagines it. 

Sunggyu leans forward once again, this time his hands pressing harder on his cheeks as he kisses him a little longer. It is more passionate and Woohyun can almost feel Sunggyu's desire building up inside him. He can feel it by the way his lips tremble against his own and when he reluctantly backs away once again. 

It has been a while since Woohyun last kissed someone and it feels good. Maybe if he wasn't doing it because he has to, he would have actually enjoyed the closeness and Sunggyu's cuteness, but he is here against his will and he knows exactly where things are going. 

They kiss like this for a while. A long time. So long that Woohyun almost believes that Sunggyu is going to send him away without doing anything else. They kiss so much that Woohyun is almost feeling embarrassed when Sunggyu lets go if his face with a shaky breath, still looking straight into his eyes as to be sure he isn't about to run away. 

Woohyun would be lying if he said he doesn't like the attention. He is fine with kissing. He is fine with kissing Sunggyu like that. He is handsome, he is a good kisser. It is just that the whole situation makes him unable to respond properly to his efforts. Woohyun doesn't even flinch when Sunggyu lets his tongue slide against his lower lip to part his mouth and deepen the kiss. He even sighs in appreciation when Sunggyu finally caresses his tongue with his own and turns the kiss into a sloppy one, full of lust and anticipation. He doesn't even protest or feels scared when Sunggyu's hands go up from his cheeks to his head to pull at his hair just roughly enough to make him whine but not too roughly so it will hurt. Until there, it is fine. It is even better than what Woohyun expected.

But now that Sunggyu is letting go of him and his eyes turn lustful and eager, Woohyun's fear is coming back to rush through him once again. His hands never really stopped shaking but when they shook in shyness and anticipation when Sunggyu was kissing him, they now tremble in fear. Sunggyu notices and he squeezes Woohyun's shoulder and whispers - trying to mask his hoarse and demanding voice - reassuring things to him; "it's okay", then "don't worry," or "i promise you we'll take things slow", kissing him again and again, massaging his neck until Woohyun relaxes a bit and returns the kiss with almost as enthusiasm as him. And Woohyun gets quite lost in the feeling. He is now leaning into Sunggyu, sucking at his lips until they are wet and swollen. 

Sunggyu is patient. He waits until Woohyun's breathing gets low and shaky and his eyes hooded until he finally decides to move on. Woohyun doesn't expect him to be that bold but Sunggyu drops to his knees in front of him and spread Woohyun's legs a bit to rest in between. Woohyun almost yelps in shock and is tented to push him back. Thankfully he doesn't as he remembers really clearly his conversation with the CEO. Instead, he lets Sunggyu lean comfortably between his legs and grip his neck to bring him down to kiss him again. Hungrier this time, with wet sounds and shameless moans. 

Woohyun's brain is quite dizzy when Sunggyu lets go to kiss his jaw line, his chin, his throat, leaving hot wet stripes all over his skin with his tongue. He can't fully understand what is about to happen. For a moment, he can only think about the sensations Sunggyu is giving him and surprises himself by wrapping an arm around Sunggyu's neck to draw him closer, to keep him away from stopping his torment on the over-sensitive skin of his neck.

Sunggyu eventually stops, dragging a groan of protest out of Woohyun, who immediately bites his lips, ashamed but then Woohyun's breath gets stuck in his chest when Sunggyu passes his hands under the waistband of his pants to tuck them away. He wants to tell him no, that he doesn't want to feel exposed in front of him but knowing that he has to please him no matter what, stops him from doing so. He lifts his bottom up off the mattress, just enough for Sunggyu to push his pants and underwear down around his thighs. Tears fill up his eyes again when he notices how needy and desireful Sunggyu is. He may be nice but he requested Woohyun for one thing and he won't give up. Woohyun feels suddenly dirty for enjoying it. Sunggyu doesn't even undress him fully. He doesn't even touch him. He just takes off the important part - his pants - and now he is staring at his naked parts with an expression of thirst. He isn't even hard. He was half-hard during the whole kissing session but now the embarrassment and fear made all the eagerness leave his body. 

Sunggyu doesn't point it out, doesn't look disappointed but repeats again, "don't worry, Woohyun" but Woohyun does worry this time. Sunggyu strokes his thighs a bit, appreciating the soft skin under his hands and Woohyun has to close his eyes very tight because he doesn't want to see what is about to happen.

But Sunggyu says not to worry again, taking away the tears menacing to spill by kissing him fully on the mouth. He kisses him so well that Woohyun doesn't register that he is already half-hard again and Sunggyu's palm is wrapped around his length to stroke him lightly. His cock twitchs and his mouth opens in disbelief. It has been so long since he has last been touched and Sunggyu is so talented he might just come too fast. He feels disgusted by himself for enjoying it so much, for not being able to stop his hips from thrusting into the stranger's touch but his mind is telling him that he isn't a stranger, he is Sunggyu and something warm in spreading down his spine.

Woohyun almost cries out when Sunggyu bends forward and, holding his hips firmly still against the bed, takes him in his mouth. He only sucks once before pulling out and Woohyun has to bite his lower lip hard to refrain himself from bucking forward. He can see his cock flushed and already leaking against his stomach and Sunggyu incredibly close to it, his mouth obscenely wet and red. Woohyun holds back a sob of pleasure or horror, he isn't sure anymore, when Sunggyu dives forward again and this time let his tongue swirl around Woohyun's tip, enjoying the weight of it in his mouth. 

Woohyun wants it to finish fast so he won't have to look at Sunggyu pleasing him so diligently and he won't have to hate himself for liking it. He gasps for air when after several attempts Sunggyu finally manages to take all of him in his mouth and hums at the back of his throat. The vibrations go right down to his toes and make them curl in pleasure. Sunggyu is skilled. So skilled that Woohyun's head is in a daze and he can already feel the intense burn in his stomach. 

Sunggyu doesn't divert his eyes from his face. His eyes are glued to Woohyun who tries his best to avoid meeting the burning gaze full of lust and hunger. Woohyun isn't sure if Sunggyu is waiting for him to say something or to moan louder and that is why he is staring or if he simply likes to look at him. Either ways it is quite uncomfortable when Woohyun is trying to suppress the whines escaping his lips and the flush of his cheeks. 

After a few minutes, one of Sunggyu's hand leaves Woohyun's quivering thigh to go down to his own pants and he starts stroking himself at the same pace he is inducting him. Woohyun is almost disappointed when he realizes he won't be able to see Sunggyu's member but he forgets it fast when he is forced to let his head fall backward as Sunggyu's sucks grow particularly strong around him. 

It isn't long before he feels his muscles contract and he clenches his fists so hard around the sheets, his knuckles turn white. "Sung-" Woohyun stutters, not even managing to let out his full name, "I'm-I'm close," he mumbles in what he wants to be a warning voice in case Sunggyu doesn't want it to end it already, but instead he doesn't stop. No, he sinks even deeper into Woohyun's member and his pace increases slightly until his cock twitches hard, thrusting maybe too deeply into Sunggyu's mouth and he climaxes, suddenly seeing white as he rides his orgasm till the end. 

When he opens his eyes a few seconds later, he realizes that Sunggyu already let go of his cock and probably swallowed everything without even flinching and is now resting his head against Woohyun's thigh as his hand gets seemingly quicker down his pants. He comes with a silent moan, burying his face into Woohyun's leg, eyes closed and panting hard. 

Woohyun's whole body is shaking and he isn't sure what he should do now. Is it over? What time is it? Is he supposed to say something? He waits for a bit, let Sunggyu lean against his leg until both of their breathing calm down and he raises his head to look at Woohyun with lazy eyes. "You can put your clothes back on now," he whispers as he stands up and pats Woohyun's head fondly once again.

Woohyun almost stumbles when he stands up from the bed and tries to fix his clothes as quickly as he can as the embarrassment of being exposed to Sunggyu's eyes and of what he just did comes back to haunt him.

He stands up, awkwardly, his head low to hide the flush on his face, waiting worriedly what will come next but Sunggyu just looks at him for a bit, seeming to wonder what Woohyun is thinking right now. He is still a bit out of breath when he says, "you can go," and Woohyun's head jerks upward, suddenly scared that he did not please him enough and that he will report him but Sunggyu smiles weakly. "Don't worry, it was fine, we're just over now, you can go back to your dorm," he explains, stroking Woohyun's cheek gently. Woohyun hesitates for a bit, wondering if it really means that he can go or if it is to test him. He looks around, unsure, wondering if Sunggyu is expecting anything else but when he doesn't say anything else, he understands that he can really go, relief finally taking over him.

He kisses Sunggyu on the mouth before bowing and opening the door to leave. It is a blunt move and Sunggyu probably thinks the same as his eyes widen in surprise and he stands frozen until Woohyun closes the door behind him. It was maybe a stupid thing to do, maybe he isn't even allowed to kiss the trainees once the appointment is over but Sunggyu has been nice too him, really nice and he is somehow thankful for it. He knows he could have met someone way worse than this cute guy with chubby cheeks who gave him the best blowjob he ever had and let him leave with a pat on the head. The more Woohyun thinks about it, the more he realizes that it was strange. Sunggyu could have clearly taken advantage of him. He could have done worse things to him, but no, he didn't even ask him to undress and instead kissed him until his lips were painfully swollen. Maybe Sunggyu is a weirdo. Woohyun decides that he should ask Sungyeol about that. Sungyeol should know. But whether Sunggyu is weird or not, Woohyun is relieved it happened that way. It almost doesn't feel as if he was forced to do it since he enjoyed himself so much, since he liked everything about Sunggyu, from his coyness to his lustful eyes.

Once he is out of the building in the cold air of the evening, it is already dark. His legs are still a bit weak and it takes him quite a long time to go back to his own dorm. His mind is still a bit fuzzy and he swears he can still feel the last tickles of pleasure spread from his toes to his hands. He never experienced such thing before; something so disturbingly pleasurable. Woohyun wonders how many people Sunggyu practiced on before becoming that good. The thought makes him a bit sick in his stomach. He knows his other appointments won't be as nice as Sunggyu and will have to become way more skilled if he wants to last. 

When he finally reaches his room, he is glad he didn't bump into any other trainees on his way. Only some people he assumed were in the Pleasure Group as they were coming back from the trainees' building just like him. They all looked quite tired and Woohyun had done his best not to think about what they just did. It had been quite hard when he found himself in the elevator with two girls who chatted happily about their last appointment with so little embarrassment that it made Woohyun's ears turn red. Thankfully they completely ignored him. 

His room is quiet expect for Howon typing something on his computer and Sungyeol listening to music with his earphones. Woohyun drops on his bed as soon as he enters, letting out the biggest sigh of his life.

"How did it go?" Sungyeol presses him immediately, rising up to sit on his bed, eyes going up and down on him as if to check that everything is okay.

"Fine." Woohyun sighs again, turning his head to look at Sungyeol. "You were right, he was-," he searches for a word to describe him, "okay, I guess." Sungyeol nods, looking a bit relieved. Woohyun is glad that at least someone was worrying about him. "But..." Woohyun starts and both Howon and Sungyeol look at him expectedly. "I mean-," Woohyun feels himself blushing, "don't you have to have sex during an appointment?" He asks, chewing on his lower lip and the expressions on Howon and Sungyeol's faces make his heart skip a beat. They look astonished.

"You mean that you didn't sleep with him?" Sungyeol starts slowly, glancing at Howon who has now completely forgotten whatever he was doing on his computer. 

"Well, not really," Woohyun sits on his bed, heart racing and slowly understanding that something is off, "he kind of blew me," he marks a pause and both of his roommates waits for him to continue, "but after that he told me to leave." 

"And you left?" Howon speaks for the first time and he sounds horrified. Woohyun nods. 

"Shit." It is Sungyeol. He comes to sit next to Woohyun and passes his arm around his shoulders. "Did it seem like he did not like it? I mean, did he, you know, come?" 

Woohyun's mouth is suddenly dry and fear takes over him. "Yeah, yeah, he did. He seemed to like it enough, I guess?" Sungyeol lets out a sigh of relief but his hold around his shoulders tightens.

"Woohyun," he says and his tone is deadly serious, "I don't know if he's going to report you, I hope not." So this it. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. "I guess if he told you to leave himself it should be fine," he mumbles more to himself than to Woohyun and the frown on his forehead increases. "But you can't do that. When I say you have to please your appointments, I mean you have to sleep with them, okay?" He forces him to look at him by grabbing his chin. "I don't know what this guy was thinking but-" 

"Sunggyu." Sungyeol raises an eyebrow. "His name is Sunggyu," Woohyun repeats and the name makes something twist in his chest. He doesn't like Sungyeol bad mouthing him after he has been so nice and caring with him. 

"Yeah, well, Sunggyu fucked up, okay? We have to wait to see if he report you now." Sungyeol kisses his temple as to tell him not to worry but Woohyun isn't.

"He won't," he retorts and even if both Sungyeol and Howon shake their heads, he is sure that Sunggyu won't report him. Sunggyu isn't a sneaky person. Woohyun is glad he met someone like him.

"Anyways, Woohyun, we were waiting for you to come back before leaving for practice, want to join?" Howon offers and Woohyun remembers that if he wants to stay there as long as possible and be accepted into the trainee group, he has to practice really hard; meaning all night long. So, he agrees to join them. Besides, Howon is a great dancer. 

\--

Woohyun's shirt is sticking to his skin and the sweat irritates his eyes. He never knew he could sweat this much, but here he is, dancing next to Howon for four hours straight and he can't even feel his muscles anymore. He is absolutely certain he will faint if he continues to dance any longer. Howon seems to notice because he finally stops, wiping his forehead and telling him to go rest. 

Woohyun isn't even sure he will be able to keep up with this schedule for long. He is so tired that even going to the shower is difficult. He lets the hot water run down his body and it is barely relaxing. The good thing about it is that the exhaustion stops him from thinking about Sunggyu or what might happen to him in the future. Right now he can't think about anything else than the need to sleep. He plops on his bed heavily and it only takes a few seconds before he is far gone into dreamland. 

 

The awakening is even harder than it has been the previous day. His whole body aches and every movement is painful. He must look like shit again today because Howon jokes that he won't get any appointment if he keeps getting uglier every day. But Woohyun is just too tired to care. He just wants to go back to sleep and forget about everything. Unfortunately, it isn't possible.

He manages to get out of bed, to wash up, to get dress and he is back into the acting lesson room and it is hard to keep his eyes open. 

Sungjong is slowly stroking his back, telling him that he will get used to the training life soon, but what lingers behind Sungjong's words is that Woohyun will soon get used to be a prostitute. Sungjong is just too nice to mention it and keeps talking about other things, about how he can improve his acting and Woohyun is glad that he tries that hard to help him cheer up. 

The singing lesson is even worse. Woohyun is hungry since he didn't eat anything this morning - he woke up too late for breakfast - and because he is tired his voice is even worse than it usually is. The teacher is getting mad, asking loudly how can they hire such bad trainees and Woohyun wants to answer that he isn't one but he doesn't and instead he apologizes, promising that he will work harder. 

He should ask Sungyeol for advices. Apparently, Sungyeol is working to enter the trainee group as a vocalist. Even Howon who seems quite picky acknowledge him as a great singer. Meanwhile Woohyun doesn't have anything he is really good at yet, nothing he was gifted with - besides his looks, and even that isn't enough anymore.

 

Woohyun doesn't know how he survives the next three days but he somehow does and he almost feels proud of himself. The pain in his muscles seems to ease a bit as he gets used to the stretching and the training but he is still insanely tired and his voice still cracks a lot.

Thankfully, he doesn't get any news from the staff announcing that he is fired because he has been reported. He wants to thank Sunggyu but he doesn't get a chance to meet him. 

He didn't get any appointments in the last three days either. He isn't sure if it is because no one requested him or because they want him to get used to his new life, but either way he is fine with it.

 

Woohyun surprises himself by starting to look for Sunggyu. He wants to at least thank him. He knows that they probably don't share the same lessons but he could still meet him in a hallway. Even during lunch, he starts to look around hoping he will see those brown hair and small eyes wandering around. Sungyeol scolds him because he isn't paying attention but Woohyun can't take Sunggyu out of his mind. He thinks about him all the time, about how he seemed fascinated by him and how he took good care of him, how he made him feel like he was actually having intercourse with his boyfriend and not because he had to. He made him feel like a human and not like some sexual object, and for that he is grateful. He wants to see him again.

"Yah, Nam Woohyun, stop it!" Sungyeol barks, clearly annoyed. "What are you thinking of all day long for fuck's sake? It's not like this that you're going to improve enough to change groups." It was meant to scare him but Woohyun doesn't really care. Sungyeol talks too much anyway and even Howon isn't paying attention most of the time. And Woohyun will rather thinks about Sunggyu than listen to Sungyeol talk about how cute his regular is or complain about how he doesn't know which song to choose for the next monthly evaluation. 

Woohyun is curious about Sunggyu. Curious about what he likes, how he behaves out of his dorm, if he has the same strange and clumsy attitude. He is even curious in which field he is good enough to be a part of the trainee group. Maybe he is great singer, maybe even better than Sungyeol. 

\--

Woohyun is still kind a in daze, like he has been since he met Sunggyu when Sungyeol barges into the room loudly - like he always does - and announces happily: "I got our appointments, guys!" Both Howon and himself stops in their tracks to look at him. "I met with one of the staff, they gave me yours too since we share the same room," he explains and Woohyun's heart pace increases suddenly. What Sungyeol means is that he got his next appointment too. 

"What is it?" Woohyun asks in a strangled voice.

"Hm... first, Howon, looks like you got extra time," He winks at him knowingly, "4:30 p.m., tomorrow." Howon smirks, unable to hide his excitement. 

"What's extra time?" Woohyun dares to ask. Is it like a reward for the trainees? 

"When the trainees earn good reviews on the monthly examination, they can ask for extra time," he tells him and Woohyun bites the inside of his cheeks, hoping that none of the best trainees will ever request him that way. "Anyways, Woohyun," he closes his eyes shut, not wanting to hear it, "Room 17, 5 p.m." 

"What?" He looks at him, wondering if he heard right. There is no way. No way Sunggyu requested him again. Is it even allowed?

"Looks like Sunggyu did even better on the last monthly evaluation," Sungyeol says. "He must have really liked you. First, not reporting you, then requesting you twice in a row." Even Howon looks quite impressed.

"Is-Is this allowed?" Woohyun's eyes flutters open, suddenly feeling strangely relieved. It is Sunggyu. It will be fine.

"Hm, usually not. Because there are probably other trainees waiting for an appointment with you, but like I told you, if you do really good in a monthly evaluation, you earn rewards." Sungyeol gives him his usual smile. "How come you're so fucking lucky?" He sighs loudly and even Howon looks somehow jealous. 

Woohyun clears his throat, trying not to look too happy because he will see Sunggyu again. "Did you get your appointment too?" He asks to change the subject. And it is enough because Sungyeol starts to ramble on about how impatient he is and how much he missed his trainee.

\--

The next day seems to last forever. Woohyun is at the same time impatient to see Sunggyu but he also has a weird feeling deep inside his guts that makes him uneasy. Sunggyu has been nice with him the first time but there is no guarantee that he will be the second one. Besides, Woohyun knows they will have to go further this time, there is no way Sunggyu will accept to jerk himself off to completion again. Woohyun still doesn't like it but he just starts to get used to the trainee life. He has some interest in acting thanks to Sungjong and Howon is training him really good to dance. He should just endure the horror of being in the Pleasure Group for a while and maybe he will even eventually meet someone he likes, just like Sungyeol and Howon. And maybe, in the end, he will even be able to debut. 

 

When Woohyun walks to he trainee building, he still has that weird feeling of anticipation inside him but he also has some kind of excitement that makes him rush and arrive two minutes early. He doesn't want to look like he is in hurry to see Sunggyu so he waits patiently in the hallway until his watch tells him that it is time to knock. 

Sunggyu looks less tired that last time. His face is brighter and he welcomes Woohyun with a smile. When he enters the room, he doesn't feel the previous fear or worry he had last time. No, he is quite confident. He doesn't even wait for instructions and sits directly on Sunggyu's bed. 

Sunggyu looks a bit startled by Woohyun's bluntness but doesn't say anything. He comes next to him, wraps an arm around his shoulders and leans forward to press a kiss to his temple. He stays there a bit, smelling Woohyun, his nose buried in his hair. 

"W-wait," Woohyun interrupts as Sunggyu is already dragging his hand down his back. "I wanted to thank you for the other time," he looks at Sunggyu with expecting eyes and the trainee simply chuckles.

"You don't have to thank me for anything. I just didn't want to scare you," he explains with a shrug, like it is no big deal. But it is and Woohyun knows it. He also knows that they don't have much time to spend together and Sunggyu probably expects something more from him today. What he doesn't know is how long Sunggyu will allow him to talk with him and answer his questions before getting annoyed. So Woohyun decides to go right to the point.

"Why did you request me again?," he inquires, trying to ignore Sunggyu already pressing kisses to his neck.

"What do you mean why? You didn't want me to?" Sunggyu sounds a bit hurt.

"No, no, this is not it. I mean you're not- I know it's not what you're usually supposed to do and-," Woohyun takes a deep breath and Sunggyu stops kissing him, looking at him with worried eyes. "I didn't do much to please you the other time, so... so I was surprised when you requested me again." Woohyun stares at Sunggyu's face to try to catch any reaction that will tell him if he is offended, if he crossed the line but instead Sunggyu seems to relax and smiles again, with teeth showing this time, a smile that makes Woohyun's heart miss a beat.

"It's just that-," Sunggyu cocks his head as he appears to choose his words carefully, "I liked you. You had something different. Different from the others."

"How different?" Woohyun knows that he will soon be time to get to it but he just wants to know a bit more. Just a bit more from Sunggyu. Is different a bad thing? Not really since Sunggyu liked it but what about the other trainees?

"You were just so responsive to everything," he starts, cupping Woohyun's cheek with his hand, biting his lower lip as the vivid memories from the other time flash to his head. "So responsive to everything I did to you. And you looked at me with those eyes of yours, Woohyun." Woohyun blinks, confused. "Your eyes, they have something special." Sunggyu leans forward again, licking the spot right behind his ear and Woohyun flinches. "You made me come so hard that time, Woohyun. I couldn't do anything but request you again." Woohyun shivers at his words, bewildered because nobody ever told him things like that before and because he doesn't know if Sunggyu is just weird or if he really did something because as long as he can remember he didn't do anything. 

"The others from PG-," Sunggyu sighs, "Well, they're skilled. They probably have much more experience that you and they're much more - should I say willing to do things." Woohyun nods slowly. "But I don't really like it. I mean, it's fine but it's nothing like you." And there is some kind of fascination in Sunggyu's voice that makes Woohyun uncomfortable. 

"Did you get requested by anyone else in-between?" Sunggyu is suddenly really serious and his frown almost scary. 

"N-no, no one." Relief takes over his face. 

"Good." He says and he leans forward to kiss Woohyun on the mouth his time, burying his hands in his hair. He kisses him like he missed him with a barely contained desire, pushing against his lips with a new strength. The kiss lets Woohyun startled and slightly out of breath, his lips almost hurting. He widens his eyes at Sunggyu, suddenly completely aware of what it means; Sunggyu wants him. 

A flush of disgust takes over his insides for a moment, reminding him that he is here against his will, that he is doing it for fame and success and that it has nothing to do with love. Sunggyu seems to sense Woohyun's reticence because he steps back of a few inches. "I won't do anything you don't want, okay?" It sounds like Sunggyu wants to say "trust me" but it is a bit inappropriate and he just strokes Woohyun's nape instead. "I'll make it good for you. I-I don't want you to feel...," he hesitates, "to feel used." And his eyes have the same reassuring glint as last time. It is somehow familiar and Woohyun relaxes a bit. He remembers what Howon and Sungyeol told him; he needs to do things right if he doesn't want to be reported. He gains a bit of his confidence back, and even if it is too early and maybe he is too naive but he is already trusting Sunggyu enough for it. He will rather have all this happen with him than with some of the disdainful trainees he met already. 

"No, it's okay." He holds Sunggyu's gaze. "I'll do it." His cheeks redden. "I want it." He says because he wants to please Sunggyu and for that he needs to make him feel desired but as he utters it, he realizes that it is far from being a lie. Sunggyu is handsome and nice and knows exactly where to kiss or touch him to turn him on. Woohyun is a healthy young man after all and Sunggyu is everything Woohyun likes.

Sunggyu's eyes widen a bit and he grips Woohyun's t-shirt to bring him back to him for a heated kiss. Sunggyu really likes kissing. 

"If you're more comfortable with it, we can-," his tone is tentative, "I mean, I can bottom if you prefer." Sunggyu blushes and it is the cutest thing Woohyun ever saw. He wants to ask what Sunggyu prefers, what he likes to do the best but he figures that it isn't probably the right time.

"No, it's fine. I'll-" Woohyun takes a deep breath. "I'll do it." He hates how broken and wrecked he sounds but it doesn't matter because Sunggyu's fingers come to brush against his cheek. He tucks at the hem of his shirt, unsure about what he should say next. "But-um-how should I say that-it had been a while." Woohyun emphasizes the last word and Sunggyu's eyes widen again in realization. He nods vigorously. 

"I'll be gentle." He whispers next to his ear and it is a promise. "You'll just have to tell me if you don't like something, okay?" Then, he kisses him long and hard as to seal the promise. Woohyun feels relieved and he starts thinking that maybe he will enjoy it. Maybe, just maybe, Sunggyu is being honest with him and doesn't just want him for his own satisfaction.

Sunggyu seems to think about where he should start and decides on removing his t-shirt. He has an attractive body, with white skin contrasting with the few moles scattered over and slight muscles; like he just started working out recently. He watches Woohyun's reaction under his lashes and smiles shyly. Then, he reaches towards him and pulls at his t-shirt too, impatient. Woohyun raises his arms to let the fabric slide up. Sunggyu starts by kissing his neck and goes down to his chest, his nipples - he almost cries out when he sucks them - and then his stomach. Sunggyu is talented with his mouth, Woohyun is sure of it. It alone puts his skin on fire and makes his whole body tremble. 

Woohyun grips at his shoulder and pulls him to lie down with him. Not that he isn't comfortable with being seated but he wants to feel Sunggyu's weight over him. 

Sunggyu sucks at his protruding hipbones and Woohyun's legs are buckling. He tucks at his pants - without even unbuttoning them - and lets them slide down his legs. It is different from last time - his whole bare body exposed for Sunggyu to see. His already hard cock bounces in the air and smacks on his stomach and Woohyun's hands instinctively go to cover himself. He feels embarrassed suddenly, being stared at by Sunggyu but when the trainee looks up to him pupils dilated and his eyes filled with desire and frantic with need it makes Woohyun moan in anticipation. 

Sunggyu licks his thighs all the way up and down, dragging little whimpers out of Woohyun. He is so gentle and careful that it is almost too overwhelming. He bends his legs in half after a while, when Woohyun is too lost in the sensations to even register what is about to happen and directly presses a finger against his entrance, like they are already running out of time. Woohyun knows that they aren't but he will soon learn that Sunggyu isn't that much of patient person.

Woohyun's eyes shot open and after that it becomes hard to breathe; when Sunggyu slicks his fingers with lube almost so experimentally that it looks like he did it a thousand times before, when it only takes him a few minutes to have his beautiful long fingers bend just the right way inside him and when he looks at him with something so incredibly sensual that Woohyun thinks that just that would be enough to make him come. 

"Woohyun, look at me," Sunggyu demands after a while, when Woohyun has his head buried in cushion and is moaning shamelessly, his fingers smeared with lube going to hold his jaw. Woohyun nods, eyes opening and panting heavily. "Tell me if it hurts too much." 

Sunggyu's eyes leave his face for a few seconds, just enough time to align himself with Woohyun, to come back to stare at him. Meanwhile, Woohyun's vision becomes blurry and if it wasn't for Sunggyu's fingers maintaining him, his head would have rolled to the side already. 

Sunggyu slids in slowly, ever so slowly, until he is fully seated inside and a tiny roll of his hips is enough to make Woohyun whimper loudly and his back arches off the bed. Sunggyu is breathing hard against him, as if touching Woohyun is enough to get him off.

Sunggyu starts with a slow pace at first with short thrusts, almost only grinding against Woohyun until he whispers that it is okay and that he can move properly from now on. After that it transforms into long pushes and hands clenched around Woohyun's hips to make him thrust back against him. 

Woohyun didn't remember it was that good to have sex. Or maybe it is just that Sunggyu is really good, and he probably is by the way his movements are so precise that he always hits all the right places and touches him in a way no one ever did before.

Woohyun's back is bowing under Sunggyu and he is moaning and whining so involuntary, he doesn't even have time be embarrassed. He is faintly aware of Sunggyu's own moans in the back of his head but the pleasure is so breath-taking that he can't really register it. 

When Sunggyu moves his hands from his hips to his throbbing member, using the leaking precome on his stomach to jerk him off, Woohyun knows he won't last much longer. He wonders for a second it is too soon and if Sunggyu will be disappointed but then he is coming, muscles flexing and spurts of cum landing on his chest. Sunggyu collapses over him right after, ramming into him another few times, before Woohyun feels him twitching inside and he is reaching his release too, his teeth digging into his shoulder.

 

"Does it hurt?" Sunggyu worries, after a while, still out of breath, his head buried in the crook of his neck.

"N-No." Woohyun replies but winced nonetheless when Sunggyu pulls out. 

"Sorry." 

"It's okay." It's not.

 

\--

 

When Woohyun goes out of the room, his whole body is tickling and he has to support himself on the wall for a bit. He can still feel Sunggyu's hands roaming all over him and all the places he touched feel like they are on fire. He walks back to his dorm with his head low and trying not to think about the way his clothes are stinking to his skin or about the wetness between his legs.

"Why are you sweating so much?" Sungyeol laughs when he enters. "How did it go?," he questions then, his tone serious and genuinely concerned once he notices the paleness of his face. 

Woohyun sits on the bed heavily, taking notice of the drops of sweat rolling down his neck to his collarbone. "F-Fine." His voice is a bit weak and he can feel the sobs choking on his throat. Sungyeol sees it and moves right next to him to stroke his back.

"It's okay, Woohyun. I told you the first time is the hardest one." Woohyun starts crying for real at that, his whole body shaking and the pleasure he felt only a few minutes ago turning into something disgusting. Howon opens the door at that time, pupils dilated and with a smile on his face.

His face drops when he sees Woohyun crying and he closes the door silently. "He finally did it?" Sungyeol doesn't answer but he doesn't need to. He already knows. 

\--

He feels a bit better the next day after hours of practice when his mind and body are so tired that it is even hard to think straight.

His next appointment is announced three days later. He didn't hear of Sunggyu since then and the pain on his backside and in his chest is just starting to die down. He doesn't want to think about it too much anyway because he doesn't know if he hates or likes Sunggyu. 

 

Sungyeol was right; the first one was the hardest one. The others after Sunggyu don't really feel the same or matter that much. It is different. It is work. It is disgusting and despiteful. Sunggyu was never disgusting or despiteful. He was special and caring and everything that makes Woohyun feels horrible for what he is doing right now. 

Woohyun starts looking for Sunggyu around the company even more from that point. But the trainees aren't always training together and it is almost impossible to find him. Especially since he is always so tired after all the training, after the all nighters spent working on his dancing, after his multiple appointments. The only thing that keeps him alive and willing to continue is Sunggyu and his dream to become an idol. 

 

\--

 

He finds him when he isn't expecting it. He is going to the bathroom just before his vocal lesson when he bumps into him. 

"Woohyun," Sunggyu calls with a light smile, opening the door of a stall.

Woohyun clears his throat. "Hi."

Sunggyu looks at him up and down. "How are you doing? You look tired." He sounds concerned and Woohyun can feel something warm spread through his guts. 

"No, it's okay-I'm fine. It's practice and all, you know." Sunggyu hums in agreement and starts washing his hands. Woohyun has to look at him through the mirror and he seems somehow less impressive like this, out of his room, with his hair styled and dressed neatly like every trainee. 

"Have you been to many appointment since last time?" He inquires casually but Woohyun jumps at the question, his face flushing and shame due to his status coming back to haunt him. It is worst in front of Sunggyu. Because Sunggyu knows him. Because Sunggyu pressed kisses to his face when he was scared and he hates the idea of anyone competing with him. But the truth is that they were many of them. It has been two weeks since Sunggyu last requested him and it will take a while since he will be able to again.

"Y-Yes. A bit. Some of them. But it wasn't-"

"You don't have to justify yourself or anything, Woohyun. I know you don't have a choice." Sunggyu smiles at him fondly through the mirror before turning around to look at him. Woohyun's cheeks are still on fire. "I'm working hard on my singing so I can have you again. Please be patient." Woohyun nods, feeling his heart race in his chest and the tip of his fingers tickling. "Do you like it? Me requesting you, I mean." Sunggyu sounds hesitant that time, uncertainty flashing through his face. 

"Yes, I do." Woohyun is quick to answer and he can't repress a chuckle and it is Sunggyu's turn to blush lightly. 

Their shoulders brush as he passes by him and leaves the bathroom. Woohyun feels strangely good, his body prickling with anticipation and with something else, something that makes him feel dizzy. 

 

\--

 

Sunggyu almost doesn't wait for him to fully enter the room before he is pressing kisses to his face and is dragging him to the bed. Woohyun doesn't resist that time. He isn't scared anymore. He knows - almost mechanically by now - what he has to do in those situations but it is different with Sunggyu, because for once his hands are trembling not with cold sweat and disgust but with excitation and expectation. He missed Sunggyu's smell. He missed the way he passes his hands through his hair and the way his mouth is slightly parting once swollen and glossing with kisses. 

Woohyun is the one to hug Sunggyu close this time. He is the one who look at him come undone under his touches. He is the one collapsing over him once they are done. 

Sunggyu doesn't comment on how loose he is or on how he changed since the first time but instead kisses him and whispers sweet thing to his ear until the end. 

When Woohyun goes out of the room that time, he is sure of two things. The first one is that he won't be able to stay in the Pleasure Group for long before loosing it and the second thing is that he likes Sunggyu. He likes him so much it hurts.

 

"Don't fall in love." Sungyeol warns him that night as he is applying cream to the numb muscles of his legs. 

"What? Aren't you in love with Myungsoo?" He retorts, mocking. But Sungyeol isn't laughing, his mouth closed in a tight line. 

"I am. That's why I'm telling you this." Woohyun snorts at that but Sungyeol goes on. "I was lucky. Howon too. To be able to stay with the people we like but-" For the first time since they met Sungyeol's expression is one of sadness. "We don't know what could happen. Tomorrow I could be thrown out of the company, or Myungsoo could debut, or they could switch me to the trainee group and we would be done." 

"What do you mean?"

"I told you. Trainees can't date. We are only able to be together because I'm his regular but outside of his room we are strangers and if any of our status change then..." Sungyeol shakes his head like he doesn't want to think about it and Woohyun swallows hard. 

 

\--

 

Woohyun waits a few months made of appointments with Sunggyu, of stolen glances during lunch, of hands brushing in hallways and of nights spending at the practice room before evoking his will of getting away of all this. 

"We should report it to the police," Sunggyu stiffens beside him but doesn't say anything. He probably thought about it already. "It isn't right what they are doing. It's prostitution, it's-" 

"We can't." He cuts him and sighs. A sigh of both despair and anger. "If we report it we will be the ones suffering. We will be ones whose careers will be done. Sure the company might be under investigation and such but the other trainees will hate us and we will have to give up on everything." Sunggyu states what Woohyun already knows, but still. He can't bear this situation. He can't bear having to work twice harder as the others. He hates to have to share Sunggyu, to know that the days and weeks they can't have an appointment both he and Sunggyu have to see other people. He hates the dark circles under Sunggyu's eyes. He hates his always laid back attitude and the way he is never willing to change things. It is greatly sad and Woohyun wants to see him smile. He wants to see his small eyes disappear into crescents because of laughter. 

Woohyun shifts on the bed so he can see Sunggyu's face clearly. "Still. We should try it out. We can't keep up like this." 

"You don't understand Woohyun. Maybe for you it doesn't matter if you don't get to debut but for some of us-," he lowers his voice and his forehead wrinkles, "Howon for example. He has nowhere to go. His parents don't support him in his wish of becoming an idol. If he fails..." Sunggyu trails off but he doesn't have to say it because Woohyun knows. Some of them are desperate. Some of them have nothing else beside this company, beside the hope of becoming famous. 

"I'm sure there is a way. Maybe we should try out to another company." Woohyun suggests but he already expects Sunggyu's answer.

"There is no better company than this one." 

"I know." 

Woohyun turns to rest on his back and closes his eyes. They only have ten minutes left before he will have to leave to go back to the practice room. 

 

\--

 

Woohyun plans it all on his own. He waits patiently for Parent's Day - the day when the trainees' parents are supposed to come visit - and pretends to go meet his family in a restaurant in the city. Nobody questions him; everyone is too busy or too excited to see their families after a long time and this is when he sets up a meeting with a reporter. 

It is quite easy to contact him. They are always willing to hear the gossips surrounding the entertainment companies. Woohyun travels in the subway, palms clammy and trying the best he can to hide his face with his beanie and mask, being paranoid that everyone is looking at him, knowing what he is about to do or who he really is. 

He reaches the café a bit sweaty and hesitates to enter but he has to do it for Sunggyu and for Howon and Sungyeol and for himself. So he does.

"Are you the trainee who contacted me?" The reporter asks, judging him from head to toe before gesturing for him to sit. 

Woohyun can't help but look around, scared he might see someone he knows, someone from his company. "Yes, it's me." 

The reporter listens to him patiently, asks him tons of questions, from the schedule to the numbers of members in the Pleasure Group. Woohyun refuses to tell him his name and makes him promise that he will keep his identity hidden. Only his company's name should be mentioned. 

The reporter seems satisfied after a bit but tells Woohyun that he need proofs in order to make it to the news and in order for it be believable. It is only then that Woohyun takes out the cards out of his pockets, where he has been constantly checking they were still there since earlier. He shows him the "PG" written in red on his own and the "Trainee" on Sunggyu's card. He took time to cover their names and faces with black tapes earlier that day and lets the reporter take pictures of the cards.

 

When he comes back to the company, he is feeling exhausted and relieved. He lies to Howon and Sungyeol about him having a great time with his family and goes to sleep directly. He doesn't feel like practicing today. 

 

\--

 

He meets with Sunggyu only three days later. Three days and yet it is enough for him to fall back into the same exact pattern he has been following for the past months. 

Woohyun waits for them to be done, waits until Sunggyu becomes pliant and lazy like he always does after sex before he tells him. "I met with a reporter," he whispers against his shoulder blades and Sunggyu's back tenses under his lips. He isn't surprised though. He probably already expected Woohyun to do something like that, to try out every means possible to get out of this situation.

"What did you tell him?" Sunggyu's tone is accusative and Woohyun can't blame him; he is scared too.

"I told him about the Pleasure Group. About the company. He is going to investigate a bit further in and then-," Woohyun can't say it. He can't say that there will be a scandal and that they will be interrogated and that they might appear in the news as the trainees who hid a prostitution network. He can't say it because it is Sunggyu's dream that he is scattering. It is years of his life and he has no right. But he loves him and he wants to protect him and he won't let him live that way any longer. He'd rather have him hate him than knowing he has to be part of such a cruel and disgusting organization. 

Sunggyu sighs or says something Woohyun can't grasp and then turns around to hold Woohyun against his chest, so tight it hurts, nails digging into his skin and repeating that it will be fine. Woohyun thinks he hears Sunggyu whispers something along "thank you" or "i love you" but he isn't sure so he just stays still, nuzzled against Sunggyu, until it is time for him to leave. 

Sunggyu's position is complicated, Woohyun understands. He is a trainee and should protect the trainees' interest but he is also Woohyun's lover and he knows deep inside that he is right. Woohyun still thinks today that it is all thanks to Sunggyu if they made it. He is the one who forced them to quit the company before it was completely dismantle. He is the one who told them to be strong and to keep their heads up and got them into this small company that was just starting out. It was a complete bet. The company accepted to hire trainees who were part of a prostitution scandal - even though their names never went out, everybody knew - and they negotiated their contracts so they wouldn't be scammed twice. It is all thanks to Sunggyu and his ability to keep his cool in every situations.

Woohyun is sorry for what he puts him through but he can't accept to continue to live like this.

\--

It is first reported online. A simple article on the first page of a famous gossip website. Woohyun browses through it at night, using his phone under the cover. No names, no facts. A simple rumor about some companies hiring trainees to please the others. The comments are a mix of shock and disinterest like it isn't really surprising that such a big and dirty industry is using such methods. 

Woohyun has to wait two weeks. The time for the rumor to spread before it is broadcasted on television. He doesn't see it but he hears people whispering in the hallway that day. "Did they name the company?"

"Yes. We're fucked." A girl replies, on the verge of crying. Woohyun pretends not to hear and pretends that he isn't the one who spread the rumor when Howon asks him, fists clenched and voice wavering. 

The reporter assured him that he would remain anonymous and beside Sunggyu no one knows. No one would understand. They would hate him and would want to get revenge.

 

\--

 

It is only years later, when they are Infinite already, when the insecurity and the hardships of the training-ship are behind them that Woohyun admits it. They are drinking and celebrating their first win and Woohyun tells them in hushed voice so no one else in the restaurant can hear. Sunggyu is holding his hand under the table and doesn't let go when Howon curses at him or when Sungyeol tries to hit him. 

It takes them another few months to settle it. Dongwoo comes first, apologizing and thanking him because things are the way they are now thanks to him and because he did what he was unable to do for years. The others follows. Howon last but hugging him and making him promise that they will work even harder from now on. 

It ended better than it started. Because they have been lucky. Really lucky. There are still plenty of trainees out there, Woohyun bumps into them sometimes, on the streets, at the broadcasting stations. They always have the tired eyes of the elders and the passion of the youth. Woohyun always wants to pat them on the back and tell them not to worry, that everything will be alright, that they will make it despite everything but Sunggyu always holds him back because they have too much to loose - reputation, success - if they start caring for others. 

 

They have been the only ones, the lucky ones, because for them it ended better than it started.


End file.
